


They don't know about us.

by Fifilarroo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cute, FIFA, Famous Louis, Fluff, Hand Job, Hospital, I'm going to stop with the smutty tags now, M/M, Mild Smut, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, blowjob, eventually, hopefully, normal harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifilarroo/pseuds/Fifilarroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet in hospital. They become fast friends, maybe something more, they both hope its something more but what happens when they're released from hospital? (Sorry the summaries bad) enjoy!!!</p><p>•••••ON HIAUTUS POSSIBLY PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED•••••</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I hope you guys will enjoy it! I don't think there's going to be any smut but that may change ;) (this has changed but is easy to skip if you don't like smut)

Harry was walking back to his flat which he shared with Liam. It was a 15 minute walk from their university. He looked both ways before strolling across the road he looked up at the tree he walked past everyday and tapped his hand on his jeans in the rhythm of the one direction song playing through his ear buds. He was halfway across the road when he heard a scream and the screech of tires. Someone got hit by a car, he thought, oddly calm. He opened his eyes (which he didn't remember closing) and looked back up at the tree. The tree had moved, how odd, he thought, who could possibly move a tree? It was his last thought before he closed his eyes again.


	2. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's quite short and I don't know medical things for shit. Hope you like it anyway hopefully the chapters will get longer after this and I will be updating between every day or once a week :)

"He's not going to wake up for a while, but he should be able to hear you if you wish to talk to him. Though of course he won't be able to reply."  
"How long do you think it will be until he wakes up doctor?" Doctor? What was his mother talking about? She sounded like she was on the edge of tears or maybe she was already crying. He couldn't tell because his damn eyes wouldn't open. He felt so groggy.  
"I'm afraid we can't say for sure ms cox but we're thinking a week? Two weeks tops. We know this wasn't induced by brain damage so we think it may be a psychological way to deal with his injuries and trauma."  
Coma? Oh god, he was in a coma! The last thing he remembered was the tree. What had happened before that? Oh, someone had got hit by a car. That wasn't him was it? No it couldnt've been him. He didn't feel it. But now that he thought about it, it would explain the tree moving and the stinging in his side. He couldnt've been hit very hard. 

His mum left in tears leaving him alone. He felt a sudden overwhelming sadness that he couldn't talk, or speak. Or move on any way at all actually. He heard rustling next to him. There must be more beds next to him.  
"Hi." He heard a voice whisper nervously. "I heard what your doctor said about you being able to hear me and in quite lonely and bored to be honest. So hey, I'm Louis but you can call me tommo if you want? Or you could if you could speak." Harry liked the name Louis. He wondered what Louis looked like. He imagined a boy in a blue hospital gown. Or at least he tried to. He couldn't grasp a face, or any other detail either. "I like your hair. It suits you. It's much better than my hair,as you can see. Oh god, you can't see can you? Sorry that was a bit stupid. I have ,like, lightish brown hair. It's kind of, I don't know, I would say, feathery? Um... I have blue eyes. I'm quite short. I don't really know how to describe myself. Oh, I know! Since you can hear you might be able to feel? I think?" Suddenly Harry's right at was being lifted into the air, and yes he could feel that. Then Louis placed Harry's hand on his face. Harry could feel his feel his small round nose and his chapped lips and his eye lashes that felt like they went on for a mile and his amazing bone structure and his feathery soft hair. Harry realised something, this boy was absolutely beautiful.


	3. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a bit short but I hope you  
> Like it! Please leave comments or suggestions, I may not be able to use them but I also might so there's no harm trying :)

"Yeah, so I hope you could feel that because now the doctors are all looking at me funny." Harry had felt that and he was happy he had. Louis told Harry about his mum jay and his sisters: lottie, daisy, fizz and phobe. Harry liked those names but he wondered why Louis didn't talk about school or work or something. After two hours of the one sided conversation Louis said good night and told him it was nine and he had to go back to bed. Harry didn't know of you could fall asleep if you were in a coma but he tried anyway. He fell asleep dreaming of blue eyed boys in hospital gowns. 

He woke up the next day to someone poking him, he assumed it was a doctor running some tests so he ignored it. Until he heard Louis hiss "Harry? I can't really tell if you can hear me or if your still asleep because, yknow, you're in a coma." Louis changed the subject. "I think your eyes are green. At first I thought brown, like tree bark or something but then I realised I was looking at the wrong part of the tree. Your eyes would be green like leaves and grass and emeralds." Harry thought it was sweet that Louis had spent so much time wondering what his eyes looked like. Probably almost as mu ch time as Harry had spent imagining what Louis looked like. 

So they chatted again, or rather Louis chatted and Harry listened. Harry discovered that Louis was 21 which made him three years his elder. Louis liked football and had two best friends called zany and nial. This rang a bell in Harry's head but he didn't know why. Apparently Louis was in some kind of band and he wrote songs. Louis kept talking until the doctors came to run some tests on them both. He wondered what was wrong with Louis. Maybe he'd broken his leg? Harry thought it might be something more private though because they'd talked for hours and Louis had told him practically everything else about himself. Harry thought Louis was a bit weird, not in a bad way. He was fun that way. Harry was a bit weird too. He thought they would be good friends. He also thought he might have a crush on Louis but he preferred not to think about that because for one thing Louis didn't know Harry at all and for another he was probably straight. The only thing that kept Harry hopeful was that he hadn't brought up a girl friend in their conversations, not once.


	4. Charming

The next few days passed in a blur. Louis talked to him at least two hours a day. Once he sat chatting to Harry about nonsense for six hours! Harry was falling for Louis he could feel it. Louis had been talking for a while when he suddenly just stopped. Harry had zoned out not really listening to the words just listening to the noise of Louis' voice. "I bet your lips are really soft." Harry thought that was an odd bet to make, or at least he had until he felt Louis' lips on his. Louis' lips were chapped against Harry's. Harry couldn't move, at first. But then he started kissing back, softly so very softly. Louis gasped in surprise and leant back. Harry was sad for the lack of contact. He wiggled his fingers and forced his eyes open. He saw Louis for the first time and thought "He's even more beautiful than I thought."  
Louis was blushing furiously "thankyou, your eyes are even greener than I thought." Shit, had Harry just said Louis was beautiful our loud? But then again Louis had replied so he thought he may as well keep going. "Did you win that bet then?"  
"What bet?"  
"Were my lips as soft as they looked?"  
Louis was still blushing furiously but he was meant to be the cheeky witty one so he kept talking seven though he was practically drooling at the sound of Harry's voice.  
"No, they were softer. Actually, maybe I should double check." Now Harry was the one blushing and Louis was the one with a cocky smirk on his face. Just as Louis was beginning to lean over and Harry's eyes were fluttering shut a doctor and a nurse rushed in. "Wow, he's awake earlier than we thought." 

After the doctors running some tests and him and Louis blushing and not looking at each other Ann walked in. "Thank god you're al right baby. How are you feeling? How is he awake so early?"  
"I'm fine mum." Harry said before the doctors cut in.  
"We're not really sure how he's awake so early, the only explanation is a sudden amount of adrenalin caused from excitement or another emotion." At this Harry and Louis looked at each other only to look away when their eyes met looking very embarrassed. 

The doctors left after a while to give Harry and his mum some time to talk in their own. What actually happened was this. 

"Are you ok Harry?hows your time been at the hospital." His mum was fretting.  
"I already told you I'm fine mum! Yeah um... My time at the hospitals been great."  
He was interrupted by Louis.  
"Hi you must be Harry's mum? I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson. I've been talking to your lovely son everyday while he's been in his coma." Louis sounded polite but protective. Anne looked at Harry and winked. Harry didn't really understand but he smiled back. "Well you seem quite charming. I'm afraid I have to leave now. Harry you'll be discharged in two weeks, ok honey? See you soon." With one last kiss on the cheek she was out the door leaving Louis and Harry alone.


	5. Chatty

Harry was so excited that he could finally talk to Louis!!! (And see his beautiful face, and his toned muscles, and his feathery hair and his caramel skin... But that was beside the point.) Harry had his odd sense of recognition as soon as he saw the boys face but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He thought it must be because of how much he knew about Louis and how comfortable he felt around him but there was still something nagging at his brain. He ignored it. Harry told Louis about himself now. About his university, about his best friend Liam. And his family; robin, Anne and Gemma. Then they chit chatted about their favourite books and food and what music they liked. Louis liked imagine dragons and vampire weekend, while Harry liked fall out boy and panic at the disco. He also admitted that he had a soft spot for one direction. Louis was for some reason smiling like a loon about this. "Harry? Which ones your favourite?" Harry thought about it for a whole and realised that he didn't know what any of them looked like or what their names where. "Um... I don't know what any of them look like or what their names are but...um... I like the one with the higher voice?" Harry had thought Louis was smiling like a loon before but now he looked completely bonkers. "What are you so happy about Louis?"   
"That ones my favourite too. Did y'know he's called Louis?"   
"No way!" Then they talked about tv shows and films with Harry arguing that love actually was the best and Louis fought that all this movies were the same. These kinds of conversations carried on  
Until they went to bed six hours later. Harry was relieved at how easily their conversations had gone. He was afraid that chatting would be awkward now that both of them could talk but he felt completely at ease with Louis.

That continued talking after the hospital equivalent of lights out until Louis' favourite nurse came along tutting them with a hand on her hip, "Louis Tomlinson, you're to chatty for your own good." She used a stern voice but winked at them afterwards. They carried on talking for a few minutes in hushed voices until they yawned consecutively and decided to call it a night. And if Louis dreamt of boys with plush pink lips and if Harry dreamt of boys with feathery caramel hair... Well, no one needed to know. ;)


	6. Depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding moment- yay! But not really.
> 
> Also I haven't been editing this because I'm writing the whole thing on my iPod which is also why it's so short so if anyone's interested in editing please leave a comment and if you have a tumblr give me your URL so I can message you the chapter :) thanks!

Louis was being discharged from the hospital in a week but Harry didn't want him to go. Him and Louis had become what Harry could only describe as best friends in a week and a half (counting the time he was in a coma) he found that he had become dependent on Louis being there by talking to him all day, cuddling with him at night (because friends do that, right?) eating with him at lunch. He did absolutely everything with him and now he was leaving.  
"I don't want you to leave Louis! Who am I meant to talk to?"  
"You can still text me and call me and everything! It'll be fine Harry, you'll see."  
"It won't be the same though." Harry stuck out his bottom lip in what he hoped to god resembled a pout. "Stop pouting Harry dear, it doesn't suit you you know." It was a lie, any thing suited Harry. And the way he was pouting made his eyes rounder and greener and so sad they made louis want to cry for his bambi boy. His head tilted slightly to the side so his chestnut curls rested just above his eyes. His pillowy, pink, marshmallow like lips more kissable than ever but Louis couldn't say that. Then a nervous look settled upon Harry's features. Louis frowned, nothing should make Harry nervous, he was perfect. "What is it sweetie?" Harry paused before speaking.  
"It's-you don't have to- like you don't have to tell me- um- it's just- you never told me why you're in here? And I was just wondering. Y'know?" Louis froze for a moment, he was nervous but he wouldn't let it show. He had promised himself that he would tell Harry, he just hadn't decided when but now seemed as good a time as ever. "Harry, this is hard for me to talk about but...two and a half weeks ago I did some thing stupid. I had been depressed you see. I was taking anti depressants but, even though they did take away the depression they just replaced it with numbness. It was even worse than the depression because I couldn't feel anything. Although I couldn't be sad I also couldn't be happy and it sucked. One day I got sick of it. I was tired of not being able to be happy on my sisters birthday but i was also tired of living in a black pit of depression. So... So I decided- to end it. Once and for all. I got a bottle of my pills and just swallowed them dry. I even wrote a note. They found me half an hour later. My friend had come over to take me out for a surprise breakfast and he called an ambulance when he found me foaming at the mouth in my desk chair. I had my stomach pumped and then I was put out here. I was so lonely and bored and then you came along and I haven't felt depressed since. That's pretty much it. End of story." Harry had stayed silent and still for the whole story his only movement was a wince toward the end. Harry suddenly leapt off the bed and wrapped his gangly arms around Louis as if he was trying to shield him from everything bad in the world, a bit too late for that, Louis thought but he was happy for the touch anyway, so he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and hid his face in the crook of his neck. He breathed in the scent that could only be described as Harry. He was so thankful for his wonderful boy, ahem, he meant THIS wonderful boy. Who had made him so happy while he was here, and for once he felt like he deserved someone, he knew he deserved Harry as a friend because Harry had showed him that he needed Louis as much as Louis needed Harry and he realised his, ahem, this boy was right, it wouldn't be the same when he left but once Harry was discharged they would see each other all the time, Louis swore to him self they would. Then Louis did something, he kissed Harry. 


	7. Smart. Gorgeous. Funny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh is that smut I see off in the distance???! Oh wait.... No it's two awkward teen age boys kissing each other but that's pretty much the same thing. Any kisses to be had and secrets to be revealed! Oh exciting!!!! Sorry it took so long I took ages writing it and then my editor didnt get back to me so I've edited myself hopefully the next chapter will be better with his editing skills!!!! :D sorry again :)

Draft  
It was just a peck on the lips, a feather light touch. But it meant everything. It meant there was something there ,and by the feel of harrys lips pressing back, a mutual feeling. They both pulled back. For a moment they were frozen. There was nothing they could say. Harys wide green eyes stared into louis’. “um. I mean…uh” harry said, his brows furrowed. “yeah like…. Yeah” louis grinned sheepishly and realised he didn’t even know if harry was gay. Oh god what if he was straight, hell he might be homophobic! No, he had kissed louis back.   
Since neither of them seemed to be able to be speak louis used it to his advantage. He crawled onto harrys lap, his cheeks flushed, lips parted, and kissed him again… and again….and again. And Harry kissed him back again ... And again ... And again. Harry's tongue slipped into Louis mouth. At that moment a nurse walked in, not that either of them noticed until she cleared her throat rather loudly, "c'mon boys, lets keep this g rated." Louis leapt off harry onto his bed. "Ahem, urm.. Keep what g rated? We were just talking like the sophisticated young adults we are, weren't we Harry?...Ahem, weren't we Harry?" Harry nodded once trying to hide his flushed face behind his hands and his hair. The nurse raised an eye brow, "Mhm, sure." She left closing the curtain with one last disproving glance. 

"Um ok I'm gonna go to bed, night harry. " Louis said it so fast it sounded more like umokimgonnagotobednightharry."Boo, it's 3pm." Louis just ducked under the covers. God, oh god, oh god, why? Oh god why did he just do that! He'd finally made a friend outside of the band and he'd ruined it. First he'd got a crush on him then he had to make it even worse by kissing him. God he was such an idiot, Harry wouldn't like him that way. He probably kissed him back to be polite. God har-"Lou I, like, I um I. I guess I like, uh, like you, like , I LIKE like you. I have um a bit of a crush in you." Louis ventured out from under the covers and stared at Harry in awe. Harry liked him. Harry LIKE liked him. Harry had a crush on him. Harry obviously thought Louis awe was disgust because he started babbling about how he was sorry and he couldn't help it and how Louis was smart and gorgeous and funny and perfect and it was impossible not to love him but all that was going through Louis head was:  
Crush, LIKE like, love, love , crush, love. And he thought about how much he liked Harry (loved Harry?) and how Harry was kind and beautiful and smart and honest and he thought about how he had lied to Harry. Well not lied but, withheld the truth. So Louis just blurted it out. " Harry I'm Louis from one direction."


	8. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long, AGAIN!!! Honestly I don't why any one bothers reading this! Although I am super thankful that you do. The other day I was like ooh lets see how many people have read my thing expecting it to be five, I would have been happy if it was ten and then it was like, whoa!!!!! 659 people have read a thing I wrote and most of them probably live in a different city. Probably a different country!!!! So yeah whoa thank you guys❗❕❗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is counting stars by one republic!!!!

"You're Louis?louis from one direction?"  
"Yeah, Harry I'm so sorry for-"  
"That is..."  
"I know I know it's terrible."  
"That is ... SOO COOl!!!!"  
"But Harry I lied to you!"  
"Yeah but it's easy to understand why I mean, like If I had tweeted your location or something you'd probably be mobbed by fans. It's like we're in a spy movie!!!" Harry tried to look sympathetic but he just looked excited. Louis smiled at Harry. "Are you sure you're not angry?" Louis bit his lip (his own this time) "yes, you seem more upset about it than me to be honest. If you really want to make it up to me.."  
"Yes Harry?"  
"You could sing to me?"  
Louis considered this, there were other people in the room but this was what Harry wanted.  
"Lately I been  
I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things  
That we could be  
Lately I been  
I been praying hard  
Said no more countin' dollars  
Well be counting stars."

"That was, that was so beautiful Louis." Louis blushed.  
"Thanks Harry." They stared at each other without saying anything for a while. Harry slowly moved towards Louis until they were sitting next to each other, their sides in full contact. Louis thought harry was going to kiss him again, he was wrong. Harry stared into Louis eyes again until he dropped his head on to Louis shoulder and started crying. "Harry? Harry whats the matter?"  
"I-I don't want you to leave! What if I never see you again? I really, well, I really like you and..." He trailed off into loud sobbing. Louis almost rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the boys words but thought the better of it. "Harry? Do you really think I would leave you after finding some one so special?" Harry looked up at Louis now, rubbing his eyes violently with the palms of his hands "special?" He sniffed.  
"Yeah Harry, you the most special, perfect person I've ever met. Harry once we get out of here, would you want to go on a date? Like, with me?"  
"Of course I'll go on a date with you, you idiot!" 


	9. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this straight onto the web site so sorry if its crap, my other stories going great so I'm going to finish it and then start uploading chapters so that they'll all be up on time!!! Yay!!!

"So Harry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I was wondering what you want to do on our date?" Louis had this big goofy grin on his face. "Umm, yeah Lou about that..." Louis froze, "please don't say your breaking up with me before our first date."  
"No no no no no it's not that it's just I haven't done any proper exercise, I haven't had any proper food, hell, I haven't had a proper wash while I've been at this hospital so I just, I want to have our first date be amazing. You know? Full potential. So I was thinking we could go on our first date like a fort night after I'm discharged but before that we could hang out with the boys, Liam, Niall, zayn, and we could play FIFA or summat."  
"Yeah, yeah that sounds good, they're dying to meet you."  
"Oh god what have you told them about me?"Louis blushed before he spoke,  
"Just that you make me happy and you're the best person in the world." Harry groaned, "god, no pressure or anything."   
"They'll love you." Louis kissed Harry on the nose. "Just try not to kick their asses to hard on FIFA." Louis giggled at his own statement.   
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
The day Louis was discharged Harry cried. He silently wept into Louis' shoulder. Louis kissed his hair and stroked his back lovingly. "Haz you'll see me in like two days. You'll be fine."   
"But Lou, two days is two days too many." He sniffed. Louis sighed.   
"You're a cheesy sod aren't you?" They kissed each other almost hungrily until there was a light cough behind them. They ignored it thinking if was one of the nurses. "Mummy why is boo kissing that man?"  
"We'll girls, I don't know why he's kissing that man, I thought I raised him better than that." Louis hadn't told his mum he was gay, he just realised the fault with that. "Mum, if you don't approve of me dating guys then you'll have to leave because this is who I am I'm gay, always have been always will be and Harry makes me happy and I'm not going to change. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but... Just. Yeah I'm gay." It wasn't a great ending for such an eloquent speech but oh well. "Louis Tomlinson I'm ashamed of you, kissing that man." Louis looked like he was on the edge of tears. "And for thinking I wouldn't accept you for being gay, I thought you knew me better than that." Now Louis looked confused "but if your not angry about him being a man, then why are you angry?" Harry was flattered that he was being called a man so much. "I'm annoyed for three reasons. 1 kissing in public isn't polite Louis. 2 kissing someone in front of your sisters is not good. And 3 we're in a hospital, think about all the germs." She physically shivered. Louis visibly relaxed. "Louis I must talk to your new boy friend in private for one moment." Louis gestured for Harry to go with her and went to sir with how sisters. "He loves you already you know, and you love him back. If you don't get married, I'll kill you both and if one of you breaks up with other over something stupid I will hunt whichever one of you it was and knock some sense in to you so you have to he ready to take on that responsibility. My boy is delicate, if you break him, i will crush you. Are we clear?" She spoke in am authoritative practically military tone. "Yes ma'am." Harry was sweating. "No please, call me jay!" Harry was confused but the change of atmosphere but shook the offered hand.


	10. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy nonsense basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but on the bright side it's slightly longer than others and I've started writing a one shot about zombies!!! Ikr! Yay! Also looked at the hits and realised on average each chapter has over 100 reads! Just woo seriously? This is quite a crap story but thanks for everyone who's kept going and put up with my rambling speeches :)

"So, Mr Tomlin-"  
"Please, call me Louis."  
"Ok, so Louis. How are you feeling today?"  
"I feel over the moon to be honest."  
"And why's that?"  
"Harry's coming out today, of the hospital I mean. He's being discharged."  
"And who is this Harry then?"  
"He's my boyfriend."  
"How long have you two been together then?"  
"We haven't been on our first date yet but he's been my boyfriend for about a week."  
"So I assume you two met on the hospital then?"  
"Yeah, I'd been there for a while and they put him into the bed next to mine, it was one of the best days of my life."  
"So why was Harry in the hospital then?"  
"He was in a coma, he got hit by a car."  
"Oh that's unfortunate, any major injuries?"  
"Umm, I'm not sure. I think he had severe bruising on his ribs and maybe broke one?"  
"How did that make you feel?"  
"Well, the closer I got to him the more protective I felt for him ,although, as soon as I laid eyes on him I felt an overwhelming urge to save him."  
"Now, what do you mean by save him?"  
"Well, I suppose save isn't the right word. I want him to be safe so that he'll never need saving."

.............

"HARRY!!!"  
"LOUIS!!!"  
They rushed into each others arms like that cheesy scene in that film you pretend you haven't watched 1000,000 times. Harry even managed to wrap his arms around Louis' waist and spin him round a few times. "Harry stop! You'll hurt yourself!" He squealed while, ironically, banging on Harry's chest to let him down. "I just can't help myself around you babe."  
"Cheesy bastard." He spoke from where he was nuzzling Harry's neck to hide his blushing cheeks, babe? Babe!!! "So lunch and then I'll see you this evening right?"  
"Right."

................

"Guys!!! Guys!!!! Come on get ready, Harry and Liam will be here any minute!"

..............

"So first your saying you met 1/3 of a world famous boy band in hospital?"  
"Yep."  
"Then said boy bander kissed you, TWICE?"  
"Uhu."  
"Who then asked you to be his boy friend?!"   
"Yeah."  
"To which you replied yes?"  
"Of course."  
"And now were going to go play FIFA with one direction?"  
"Pretty much."  
Harry looked up from his hands (he had been examining his nails very closely, god knows why.) Liam looked at Harry for a moment.   
"Oh."  
"My."  
"FUCKING GOD!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"  
"How am I a bastard for inviting you to play FIFA with a bunch of talented teen heart throbs?!" Harry looked very hurt.   
"You could've called!! You know I have like a celebrity crush on zayn!!? It's gonna be SO awkward!!!"  
"Oh shit, you fancy zayn? Sorry Li, I forgot."  
"You little fucker!!!"  
Liam shouted before running to his room. 10 seconds later Harry could hear clothes being thrown everywhere. This was very much unlike Liam, Harry hardly ever heard him swear or shout, he was normally the calm and collected one. Ah well ,Harry thought, this is what fame does to you. 

..................

 

"Zayn put some fucking clothes on!!!" Louis shouted at the boy who was lying on the sofa in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. "But I think these friends of yours should be allowed to drool over my amazing physique."  
"I swear to god zayn if you don't put some clothes on..." He trailed off menacingly. "Ok ok I get it." Zayn crawled off the soda and stumbled in the general direction of his room. "Niall can you put that ridiculous marble run course away and get out some food?!"  
"But, but Louis it took me days to make this course." It was a pretty sick course. "Fine you can leave it out, but please get out some food without eating it all."  
"I'll try!" Niall called out on his way to the kitchen. Louis sighed and collapsed onto the sofa just as the doorbell rung. "Shit." He mumbled. He strode over to the door and swung it open and dramatically collapsed on the floor. "Hey Harry, you must be Liam."   
"Louis? Are you ok, why are lying in the floor?"  
"I'm dying, niall and zayn are killing me." Liam stared worriedly at Louis' body while Louis clutched his heart dramatically, "Do you need a hand?"  
"Please." Liam leaned over and tugged Louis to his feet just as zayn walked out in a pair of black jeans, "Which shirt should I wear Lou?" Zayn looked up and noticed their two guests. "Oh hey, you must be Harry and Liam, which shirt do you think I should wear?" He walked towards them and waved the practically identical shirts on their faces. "Umm that one." Liam gestured to the black tee, practically drooling over Zayn's bare chest. "Cool, thanks mate." He pulled the shirt over his head chucking the other top carelessly behind him. "Hey." Niall said frowning after the tee shirt hit in the face upon exiting the kitchen. They were a pretty weird boy band. "Ummm, i like your marble run." Harry said just so he had something to do other than standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Thanks mate." Niall grinned. "So uh, this is Harry." Louis gestured at Harry, "and this is Liam." Harry waved awkwardly, Liam looked a little dazed. "Hey." Niall and zayn chorused. Zayn offered his hand, "I'm zayn." Harry shook it, Liam stared at it for second before wrapping his own around it and just kind of, leaving it there. "I know." He managed to choke out. Zayn tried to remove his hand,"oh sorry." Liam said while hastily withdrawing his hand. Louis cleared his throat. "Ok, now that the awkward introductions are over who wants to play FIFA? Winner stays on." Niall and Liam played first with a lot of Niall screaming, "You fucker! I'll kick your arse to the curb!!!" In the end Liam won because Niall was distracted by zayn snagging one of his crisps and tackling him to the floor. Next Louis played Liam. Again lots of shouts on Louis' side and Liam apologising whenever he got the ball or scored. Louis won and ran around the room pumping his fists and chanting "I AM THE CHAMPION!!!" So then he versed zayn because the final had to be Louis and Harry dramatically battling to the death resulting in making out at the end so Louis just had to win against zayn, he did (after repeatedly elbowing him in the gut.) so at last, the final. Harry vs Louis. Unfortunately instead of resulting in a super competitive match it resulted in Louis letting Harry score loads of goals and Harry being naive and just happy he was winning which was cute but unfortunately not angry enough to end with victory sex. After Harry won and kissed Louis (on the cheek, damn) they moved onto dinner. They were ordering Chinese. Harry got duck pancakes to share with Louis, Niall got Singapore noodles. Zayn, being the picky bastard he was wanted some special noodle they only served in a meal for two so Liam agreed to share, blushing a moderate amount. Zayn went out to set the table and Niall and Liam were looking at Niall's marble run.   
"And then there were two." Said Louis.   
"Mm." Harry hummed in agreement, he was curled around Louis like a sleepy koala bear. It shouldn't work, he was too tall, but it did work and it was adorable. Louis scratched Harry's scalp lovingly with his finger tips, to which Harry started purring. "Seriously? Now you purr?" Harry looked up at Louis and started purring louder. "This is happening so fucking fast." He whispered to himself. Harry stared at him in confusion at the sudden change of topic. "If we're going to fast for you we can slow down?" But that's not what Louis meant. "No I don't mean our relationship. I mean..." He trailed off, considering his words carefully. He put it bluntly. "I mean how fast I'm falling." Harry sat up and brought their faces together. "I know, it's...it's like skydiving off a cliff without a parachute." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and brought their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss- only to have Niall walk in and scream "we gross." And cover his eyes. They laughed as they drew apart, both deciding that the first group meeting had gone well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was shitty, and super cheesy tbh. Any feelings? Or stuff? Idk I just really get super happy when you guys leave comments :D


	11. Superstar boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhh smut alert!!!! (Bit of crossdressing) btw I'm sooooo sorry this took so long, I had really bad writers block and I wasn't in a good place but I had my first council long session the other day and it went well so yay!! Again sorry like, a lot of sorry.

Fighter

"Liam!" Harry screamed. Liam rushed into Harry's room looking for the fire (no that had most definitely not happened ,at all ,ever, nope) "what?!" Liam couldn't see Harry anywhere. "I have nothing to wear!" Harry sobbed from within the pile of clothes, it looked like his wardrobe had vomited. Liam sighed. "Yes you do Harry." Harry just sobbed louder. Liam moved the pile if clothes only to discover that Harry actually was crying. "Aw Harry, it's gonna be fine! You look beautiful in anything." Liam stroked his back soothingly. "I don't want to look beautiful I want to look sexy." Liam felt a tad awkward. "Um, Harry as your best mate I'd feel a bit awkward trying to make you look sexy." Liam stammered.   
"TRYING??? TRYING to make me look sexy?! Oh god is it that impossible." Harry sobbed, Liam scratched the back of his neck. "That's not what I meant." Harry's eyes opened slowly and then lit up with an idea. "Just pretend I'm zayn!" Liam groaned, however he did start picking up tight black pieces of clothing. 

.………... 

 

"ZAYN! I have nothing to wear! Nought, zilch, nada, 0%, none-"  
"Shut up Louis, fine I'll help you get dressed. Enough already." Zayn sighed over exaggeratedly. "You know you love dressing people up malik." Zayn rolled his eyes but patted Louis' head fondly as Louis flung himself down onto the sofa next to zayn. "Just because I have an extraordinary talent doesn't mean I enjoy doing it." Louis just looked and raised an eye brow in an 'is that so?' kind of way. "Yes that is so bastard." Louis widened his eyes innocently. "I didn't say anything." Zayn glared at him menacingly. "You were playing your little mind games again." Louis grinned devilishly now he had been confronted. "I'll stop if you help me dress." Zayn huffed and pushed Louis off his lap but proceeded to make a bee line for Louis' room while he cheered behind him. 

...................

 

Harry was sitting on the sofa anxiously nibbling on his nails. "You'll ruin your appetite if you keep nibbling on your own fingers like that." Harry stopped but pointedly glared at Liam for his sarcasm. He then went back to chewing on his finger nails. 

"Who even asks to go on a date with someone at 8:00 in the morning?!" Liam shrugged hopelessly, "A crazy person."  
"Sounds accurate."

The doorbell rang. 

"Shit!" Harry quietly hissed. He looked round for Liam only to discover that he had silently slipped from the room. He must be hiding in the toilet. Harry groaned. 

He walked towards the door and had the miniature 'my boyfriends a pop star' freak out before opening it. 

He was met with the sight of Louis. Or rather Louis' leg and a massive bouquet. "Hi, so do you want to take these or should i just carry the bloody thing til my arms fall off?" Harry apologised profusely and put them on the coffee table in the living room while Louis giggled. 

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Harry asked Louis. He turned around and froze when he actually saw Louis for the first time that morning. He was in tight turquoise jeans that showed his ass perfectly the bright colour accentuating the curve. He had a fluffy grey jumper on and his hair had been delicately sculpted into tussled waves of caramel. While Harry was examining Louis, Louis was doing the same thing. 

Harry was wearing tight and I mean TIGHT black jeans matched with a black t shirt with a white ramones logo on it and a scuffed leather jacket over the top.

They stood staring at each other for a bit until Louis choked out "sorry what did you say?" He looked from Harry's abs to his face. "Oh, uh, plan? For today I mean?" Harry bit his lip upon looking up from Louis' ass. 

"It's up to you, basically you choose anything you want to do and I pay and we have a great day together." Louis slipped the paying bit into the middle of the sentence so Harry was less likely to notice, it didn't work. 

"I can't let you pay!" Harry said, as if shocked Louis would even suggest the idea. Louis wasn't going to let Harry pay either. "1 I asked you on the date, it's my responsibility to pay. 2 I'm the man in this relationship, obviously, so I have to pay. 3 you're a uni student you should be letting people pay for you whenever you get the chance. 4 I'm an international pop star, I'm not exactly lacking in the money department." Harry sighed but accepted defeat. They walked out together hand in hand. 

"You are definitely not the man in the relationship Louis, I mean, have you seen your ass?" Harry chuckled and Louis huffed. "Well you have the eye lashes of a girl." Harry winked. Fluttering his eye lashes seductively. They giggled.

..........

 

"Firstly, I want breakfast."Louis nodded in agreement. "Where to, My fair lady?" Harry rolled his eyes but you could see he was flattered. Harry was worried that Louis tomlinson, being super famous and rich, would disapprove of his choice but then he remembered he was also Louis Louis as well as 1/3 of one direction. "To Mackey d's my knight in shining armour." Harry pecked Louis on the cheek and Louis coughed into his hand to cover his blush. "Your carriage awaits."

It turned out there was no carriage, Harry was mildly disappointed. There was a car though. Harry wasn't good with cars and didn't recognise the fancy logo. 

Louis opened the door for Harry. "M'lady." He even did a little bow. Harry did a little curtsy, lifting his invisible skirts. He slid into his seat while Louis closed the door and entered the car using the other. 

"To the nearest McDonalds coachman." Louis cried out. "So Harold, what do you think of my noble steed?"  
"I love it." He spoke while stroking the leather seats. 

………

"I'll have the pancake and sausage meal please."  
"And you?"  
"Ummmm, I'll have one of each."  
"Each what?" The woman working the till looked very confused so Louis explained further. "One of each if your breakfasts." The woman raised an eyebrow but called the order anyway.

Harry gaped at Louis. "You can't be serious?" Louis grinned devilishly. His only reply was, "that guy on supersize me is a complete wimp." Harry scoffed but made no further complaint. 

The woman returned handing them each two heavily laden trays. "Thanks." Harry found a table while Louis payed. 

Harry had just opened his breakfast when he heard the screams, he wondered what it was about so he turned and was met with the sight of Louis being mobbed by a large quantity of teenage girls. 

Harry was panicking. What should he do?! He'd never had a superstar boyfriend before, he'd had no training with such matters. Should he go over and pull Louis out? Would that out him without his permission? Would the girls get angry at Harry? What if they attacked him?

Harry had stopped freaking out just in time to see the men's toilet door swing shut. All the girls were banging on the door but too scared to go in. Harry pushed his way through the crowd and practically fell into the toilets. 

"Louis?" Harry turned his head but he couldn't find Louis. "Yeah Harry?" He followed the sound and found Louis standing on a toilet. "What are you doing?" Not that Harry was complaining or anything, the view of Louis' ass at this angle was pretty great but he was a tad confused to say the least. 

"Escape route Harry, escape." Harry looked up and oh, there was a window. "Ok so here's the plan." Louis turned to face Harry. "I sneak out the window and meet you out front, you get the food and I'll see you in a few." It was a terrible plan. Harry would do it under no circumstances. Nope. They weren't spies. "At least wear my beanie." Then again, Harry had always wanted to be a spy. 

.............

 

Harry exited the shop and turned the corner to where the toilet window would be located. He was very close to dropping everything. Harry, being the martyr he is, decided to bring all the food with him. 

When he spotted Louis he was slouched against the wall rubbing his head. "Don't try and climb out of a window head first, it ends badly." Harry made tsk tsk noises. "You really are terrible at being a celebrity. I mean, you don't even have a disguise." Harry's eyes lit up. 

"You know you said we could do whatever I wanted?"   
"Yeah?" Louis said unsurely.   
"I want to get you a disguise."  
"Haz I hate to break it to you but we can't go into a clothing store with all this food." Harry's whole face lit up this time, his dimple appearing. "I know exactly what we can do with it."

...... 

 

This is why Louis dated Harry, he was such a happy, kind, giving person. Whereas Louis would have probably thrown all the food in the bin Harry made them trek across the city giving it to homeless people. The way their smiles lit up Harry's face was beautiful and Louis realised he was in love with this boy. And shit that was a big deal. It didn't feel so overwhelming when he held Harry's hand though, or when Harry smiled at him or when Harry's eyes shone because, well, Harry was the epitome of perfect. 

.........….…....…

 

They walked into h&m. "So mr Tomlinson, I will be your personal stylist today." Harry tried to keep a straight face but the corner of his lip kept twitching. Louis laughed and dragged him to the men's section. Harry pulled him to the women's. Louis didn't ask. 

Harry looked Louis up and down, Louis tried not to blush. He picked up a blue skater skirt, a purposefully aged band t shirt, a leather jacket and some black pumps. He walked over to the underwear section and picked up a lacy black push up bra. He looked over at Louis and seemed to consider something, then he picked up some black lacy pants. He winked at Louis. Louis felt shivers travel up his body and crossed his legs for, ehem, reasons. "I thought we were shopping for me?" Louis said, Louis wanted to know why Harry was buying pants. Was he planning a threesome with a girl? Why? "We are." Harry chucked some other items into the bag. 

Harry dragged Louis to the till. The cashier looked at them strangely but processed their items none the less. "66.80." Once they had been given their bag Louis was once again dragged (it was getting a bit annoying really) but this time to the changing rooms. 

They stepped into one, Harry couldn't stop giggling. He took off Louis' shirt, he put the bra on. "Oh." Louis said. He understood now. It wasn't something kinky it was his disguise. Harry kissed Louis' collar bones and dragged the new t shirt over Louis' head. He then fully undressed Louis, boxers and all. He kissed Louis' thighs, Louis' head was thrown back and he was breathing heavily. He needed Harry somewhere else if you know what I mean. "Harry" Louis half whispered half whined. In response Harry's kissed Louis' balls, Louis bit his lip. Harry sucked them into his mouth, Louis whimpered quietly. Harry kissed the head. He swirled his tongue and took Louis into his mouth. He took Louis deeper and started bobbing his head. Louis' keening thankfully couldn't be heard over the pop music blasting through the store. Harry licked the underside and felt the vein throbbing on his tongue. Louis couldn't take it any more. He buried his hands in Harry's hair and fucked his face. Harry moaned around his dick and the vibrations went straight to his, well, dick. He was close, he could feel the heat coiling in his stomach. "Harry I'm gonna come." He whispered. He must've spoken too quietly because Harry continued to bob without Louis' hands guiding him down his dick. "Harry, I said-" Harry pulled off for a moment. "I know." Harry continued bobbing. That was so hot. So hot on fact that it pushed Louis over the edge. Louis let out a choked "ah" and Harry hungrily swallowed every drop. 

Louis leant against the wall and Harry finished dressing him, including the black lacy pants which he pulled back and snapped against Louis' hip, Louis let out a small whimper of pleasure. Harry applied some lip stick and blusher and spent a while slaving over Louis' eyes only to cover them with sunglasses.

"How do you feel, Louise?" Louis giggled, "I feel pretty."


End file.
